


A New Direction

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Other, Pre-Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy wonders what she is going to do next</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Direction"

As she sat on the hospital bed, gritting her teeth against the tug of the stitches the nurse was putting in her side, the others' words from earlier echoed in Buffy's ears, and she wondered what they actually were going to do now. They had driven the bus to the nearest hospital and Giles had given some jumbled explanation about a school camping trip and a wild animal attack.

The worst injuries were being tended to, Buffy's included, and the least injured, like Dawn and Willow, were apparently filling out the piles of accompanying paperwork. But after they left the hospital, which would have to be soon, for most of them, before too many questions were raised about their rapid healing, after they left what would happen?

Buffy had been taking and giving directions for so long that she almost didn't know what to do with herself without a purpose. Of course, just because Willow had cast the spell didn't mean that Buffy didn't have to slay anymore, but she didn't have to be the only one. She didn't have to live a life of fear and hurt and secrecy.

Maybe she could go in a new direction. She could retire, and just live a normal life if she wanted. She could just move to some small suburb in the Midwest, change her name, and never fight a vamp again. Most importantly, she could be with Willow and Xander without worrying about putting them into more danger than they could handle. 

But a part of her kept remembering what Giles had said, about the other hellmouth. And as much as retirement sounded ideal, it felt wrong to shirk her duty and toss it to a group of novice kids.

The nurse said something about when the stitches could come out, and Buffy made what she hoped was an affirmative and obedient sounding noise, but she was still thinking.

Maybe she could train the other girls, but still be with Xander and Willow. Maybe, with so many Slayers to choose from, they wouldn't go after he lovers. Maybe she could have what she wanted at last.


End file.
